


IAnthony: Brutal Mistakes

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Fighting, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Yelling, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony fight, causing their minds to think about what this relationship really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Brutal Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, anon, for sending this request in! It was a good write! xoxo

Ian and Anthony weren't speaking to each other.  
The rest of the Smosh crew didn't know why they were angry at each other. Sometimes even Ian and Anthony didn't know why.  
It started when Ian woke up. Anthony had been sleeping peacefully next to him. Ian made his way out of bed and into their living room, where he was, unfairly, greeted with trash covering the dining table and some of their couch. He rubbed his eyes and began to pick up each wrapper and plate until there was a bump behind him.  
"Hey- Oh, crap, sorry," Anthony said, catching Ian throwing trash away. "I guess I forgot to throw my stuff away."  
"Yeah, there's trash everywhere," Ian grunted, turning.  
"What... You're not mad, are you?"  
"I kind of am, yeah." He rubbed his eyes. "Ever since we started doing this relationship thing, you've been leaving trash and crap everywhere. I even found a piece of pizza in our couch."  
"Look, I'm sorry-"  
"No, because if you were, you'd have noticed by now. I've told you, like, ten times to pick up your shit. I'm tired of it." Anthony rolled his own eyes now, frustrated with Ian.  
"Well, what about you and your laziness?" he pointed out.  
"I'm not lazy!"  
"Yeah, you are! Once we started dating, you stopped doing things. You don't want to wake up, you don't want to drive, you barely help edit videos!"  
"And all that is worse than living in filth?" Ian yelled, raising his voice. "If you keep this up, we'll just end up living in a dumpster!"  
"If you keep this up, we'll just end up never getting anything done!" Anthony yelled back, throwing his arms in the air. "It's your fault I'm so messy! I have to do everything!"  
"It's your fault I'm so lazy! I have to clean everything! Twice!" Ian scoffed. "You know, I bet you never even wanted to start dating. Right?"  
"What if I said the same thing to you? I've been putting in the most commitment!"  
"You! You never talk to me, you barely even touch me!"  
"It's because you won't do anything!"  
"It's because you don't want me! I knew it!"  
"Fine! Do whatever you want! I'm leaving!" Anthony stormed to their bedroom, grabbing clothes, his phone, and headphones before walking to the front door. "Have fun cleaning up my shit, asshole!" The door slammed. Ian stared at it for a moment before he screamed into his hands in frustration.  
They didn't see each other until the next day when they had a Game Bang with the Smosh Games crew.  
"Hey, Anthony," Mari said. "Where's Ian? You guys usually get here together."  
"He's, uh... I don't know," Anthony said.  
"...Did something happen?"  
"It's nothing. We just fought." Mari sat in one of the chairs, Anthony following suit.  
"Over what?"  
"Relationship-y stuff. I'm messy and he's lazy. He thinks it's my fault, which it's not." Antony rolled his eyes. "I swear, maybe this whole relationship was a bad idea anyways." Mari widened her eyes.  
"You're kidding."  
"What's going on?" Ian's voice came in suddenly. Anthony shot him a glare, which Ian pretended to ignore. During the Game Bang, they laughed, but not with each other.  
"What the hell's up with Anthony and Ian?" Matt asked Mari.  
"They fought," she said simply. "I'm not saying anything. You want to find out, you ask one of them." Matt shrugged, approaching Ian.  
"Hey, Ian," Matt said.  
"What's up, Sohinki?" Ian replied, though he seemed eager to leave.  
"Are you and Anthony fighting or something? You guys hardly talked to each other while we were playing." Ian rubbed his eyes.  
"Yeah, we fought. He thinks I'm lazy, which I'm not. He's a slob and it's annoying me to the point where I don't think I can deal with it anymore."  
"What're you saying?"  
"That this whole dating thing is brutal. I'm almost positive it was a mistake." Matt sighed.  
"Look, man, maybe you could just talk to him-"  
"That's not going to fix anything. He's a stubborn asshole, do you really think he's going to listen to me?"  
"Just try it, Ian." Ian shook his head. "Please."  
"God, fine."  
"Thank you. I just...hope things work out, alright?"  
"Yeah. Later, Sohinki." Ian waved and left. Anthony walked after him and away to his own car, while Ian got into his.  
The end of the week came too quickly. Ian was staying at a friend's house, Anthony staying at their house. Should it even be called their house anymore?  
A knock at the door startled Anthony from his phone. In his mind, he hoped it wasn't Ian.  
"Anthony, can I talk to you?" were the first words out of Ian's mouth once the door was open. Anthony didn't want to say yes, but he stepped aside anyways to let Ian in.  
"Look, Ian-" Anthony started, shutting the door.  
"No, look," Ian began. "I've just... I've been thinking a lot. And I just... This whole thing. All of it, it's stupid."  
"What is? This relationship is stupid?" Ian was silent. It was quiet except for the awkward stillness of the room.  
It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.  
Whether or not Anthony's suspicions were right.  
"No," Ian said at last. "Just this fight. It's ridiculous. I think we should just try to not argue about this stuff." Anthony almost wanted to tell Ian that he started it, but he figured that would just be blown out of proportion again.  
"Are you sure?" Anthony asked his shoes.  
"How could I not be? I'm here right now." Ian took a step forward. "Look, I really, really don't want to break up. I really don't want to fight. Okay, I promise that I'll start doing things again." Anthony nodded.  
"Alright," he said. "And, you know, I'll promise that I'll clean up after myself."  
"Things'll get better, right?" Anthony smiled and hugged Ian.  
"They always do."


End file.
